Outboard motors have been used for many years to propel smaller boats and other watercraft. Conventional outboard motors typically include a two-stroke or four-stroke internal combustion engine. More recently, in response to consumer demand for quieter and more environmentally friendly outboard motors, manufacturers have begun producing electric outboard motors.
One challenge associated with optimizing the efficiency and power density of electric outboard motors is that such motors require a significant gear reduction between the electric motor itself and the propeller to which it is coupled. Accordingly, it can be difficult to provide a suitable gear-reduction drive train that is compact, reliable and long-lasting, while also being relatively simple to manufacture and service.